In data communications, wideband transmission may be used. However, the received signal may be impaired by noise and frequency-dependent channel attenuation. For example, an entire portion of the transmitted signal may fall into an attenuation null and be severely attenuated. In addition, the intersymbol interference (ISI) could degrade the signal causing a high bit error rate which may render an error correction engine useless.